Juliet
by Androfirestrike
Summary: The stage was set for tragedy. She had no idea of what was coming or how it would affect her. Who's Juliet will she actually play? Will her Romeo come and save her or will she be left alone in misery? AU. Aizen x Hinamori, Shunsui x Nanao, etc. Ch. 1 up!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own some of the Original Characters in this story which make small cameo appearances. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet_._ Romeo and Juliet is written by William Shakespeare.

* * *

Her heart was racing. It was beating faster and faster. She approached the crowd of people. Some were cheering and some looked disappointed. She hoped and hoped she wouldn't feel disappointed. She hoped and hoped that she could cheer.

"N-No way...!"

She exclaimed as her eyes went up and down the list. On the top of the paper were the big, bold letters, "CAST OF ROMEO AND JULIET" and fifteen names down on the list since the list _had_ to be in order of appearance was her name.

"Congratulations, Momo! You got the part of Juliet!"

The letters read simply: "Juliet- Hinamori Momo" and that was all that needed to be written. She got the main part. She got the part she always wanted. She would be Juliet and-

"Oh, Toshiro! Did you see the list? You get to play Momo's Romeo! How lucky you must feel!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro would be her Romeo?

* * *

**Ch. 1: Smile the Heavens**

"Now, A is supposed to be B and C is supposed to equal A and B...Oh, but isn't there something about a square thrown in there? Am I even getting this right?"

Hinamori Momo sat in her room. On one side of her was an open Geometry textbook while on the other side lay open a blue folder that had the words, "ROMEO AND JULIET" scribbled on it. She had been deep into memorizing her soliloquy for Act III, scene ii when she had just remembered that she had a dreadful Geometry test the following morning. Unfortunately, school came before memorization because she had to do well in school. If she failed even one class, she couldn't participate in extracurricular activities, meaning no Drama Club and play practice.

"_Lovers can see to do their amorous rites by their own beauties, or, if love be blind, it best agrees with night._"

No, no, no! She wasn't supposed to be memorizing her soliloquy. Right now, the Pythagorean theorem and how you use it was more important. It didn't matter that her director would be annoyed the next day when he found out she hadn't progressed a single inch on her soliloquy. What mattered was passing.

"_Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black, and learn me how to lose a winning match played for a pair of stainless maidenhoods_."

Yet, she had to memorize it. She had to! Eventually, she forgot all about her Geometry test and fell asleep, her blue "ROMEO AND JULIET" folder sprawled right across her chest. She couldn't let everyone down, could she?

* * *

"D-Did I really...A-A fifty eight?!"

Hinamori began to quietly sob. There was the Geometry test she had taken the previous day, the one she didn't really study for. On the top of the first page, in bright red ink was the number "58" and the note "See me after class." She sighed. Mr. Aizen was always nice in class, but very tough when it came to grading.

"...Alright. So the answer then would be 152. Does that answer your question, Loly?"

The brunette man said as he circled the number on the chalkboard. He was tall and well-built. His hair was rather messy and he wore black, thick-rimmed glasses. Along with that, he wore a dark green, long-sleeved, collared shirt and black slacks. He was rather handsome in a kind and scholarly sort of way.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen! I know exactly what I got wrong now!"

The girl right in front of Hinamori declared. Hinamori sighed. She could barely see behind the girl's huge, black pigtails and was too depressed over her grade to really care. Time passed and Hinamori didn't pay any attention at all. The bell rang.

"Momo, I need to talk to you for a minute."

And of course he had to remember. Hinamori sighed again as various students pushed by her. She felt the glare of the black-haired pigtail girl, Loly, and her best friend, Menoly and watched as her good friend Inoue Orihime smiled and walked past her. Aizen quickly guided everyone out, though. She was then left alone in this classroom with her teacher as he sat on his desk..

"A fifty eight? Oh, Momo, how on earth did you get this grade?"

Aizen said, extending his hand for the test Hinamori held. She sighed and handed it to him. She began to cry.

"I-I don't get it, M-Mr. Aizen! I-I'm sorry..."

Hinamori sobbed, causing her teacher to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. He smiled.

"It's fine, Momo. Maybe you should come to my after school tutorials? I could explain everything to you there if you're having trouble understanding what I'm teaching you in class..."

The older man looked at her, making her sobs quiet and her tears stop. The younger girl smiled.

"I-I can't. Your tutorials are always s-so busy and I-I have play practice...M-Ms. Ise and Mr. Kyoraku wouldn't be h-happy if I was always late..."

It was silent for a moment. Aizen's hand still rested on her shoulder. He smirked.

"Then why don't you come for my Friday tutorials?"

He said. It was quiet and Hinamori was beginning to blush due to his hand being on her shoulder for so long. It felt weird, different. She was unaccustomed to contact like this.

"Y-You have Friday t-tutorials?..."

She was stuttering more out of discomfort and embarrassment rather than sadness or fear.

"No, but for you I can make an exception. You can get in and out and still be relatively on time to your practice."

Aizen finally pulled his hand away from her shoulder and stared at her before going around to his desk. He pulled out a stack of small passes and began to fill one out. A smile on his handsome face.

"Where are you going?"

He said, drawing Hinamori out of a daze. She widened her eyes. Why was she beginning to think thoughts about her teacher's hand and how handsome he was?

"Oh, E-English with M-Mr. Ichimaru..."

She said, gulping. Aizen laughed and handed the pass to her.

"You'll be coming to tutorials tomorrow, right? If you don't pass, you can't be in any extracurricular activities."

Aizen reminded her, watching Hinamori walk slowly to the door.

"Don't worry, Mr. Aizen! I'll be there! I promise!"

She turned around and smiled before completely turning around and closing the door, leaving Aizen to his off period. Hinamori never saw his grin or heard his laugh. She had no idea what was going to happen to her.

* * *

"_These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite._"

Hinamori panicked, a look of worry on her face quickly changed to form some sort of rushed expression. Both Sado Yasutora, Friar Lawrence, and Hitsugaya Toshiro, Romeo, were out there. Was this where she was supposed to come in? Hinamori didn't know so she decided to chance it.

"_Therefore love moderately._ _Long love doth so. Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow._"

Apparently it wasn't where she was supposed to enter as Sado was still speaking, not delivering the usual line she got upon entering. Why, oh, why had she not been paying attention? Oh yeah, it was Renji. The great Tybalt himself had been telling her friend Kira Izuru, who was playing Benvolio, a _very_ entertaining story involving himself, two girls and a potato sack. Hinamori tried her hardest not to pay attention to Abarai Renji's banter, but it was so interesting, or at least very funny! It totally threw her off her game.

"_Here comes the lady?_"

Sado was already confused by her early entrance, but Hinamori decided to play it off and ran up to Hitsugaya, hugging him, as described in the script.

"_Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint. A lover may bestride the gossamers that idles in the wanton summer air, and yet not fall. So light is vanity._"

And then Hinamori attempted to speak her next line, but-

"Hold it! Momo, you entered three lines too early! Enter again and this time do it right."

Ms. Ise, one of the theatre directors yelled at her. Hinamori gulped and nodded, beginning to walk offstage.

"Wait Wait! Wait! I was liking that. Let's see it again like that. It was looking beautiful."

Mr. Kyoraku, the other theatre director said. Both theatre directors sat in the middle of the auditorium, watching the performance as it played out.

"No! Kyoraku, it was wrong! It was not as Shakespeare wrote it!"

Ms. Ise protested, causing Kyoraku to sigh. He had his feet placed on the seat in front of him and his usual tie was loose. He looked so comfortable with his messy, brunette hair. He was the complete opposite to the other director, a small woman with black hair and a very conservative black, gray and dark blue pant-suit wardrobe.

"I agree with Ms. Ise! Shakespeare wrote that I come in after "Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow," and I didn't. It threw Yasutora off and I'm sorry."

Yet, they tried it again like the way Hinamori had attempted the first time and it was yet, another failure. Kyoraku found out that he didn't like it a second time and everyone had to moan and sigh. It was always like this.

"_Good even to my ghostly confessor._"

And on the third time that they tried to run through the scene, Hinamori actually was able to say her line. It was smooth for once and they actually finished rehearsal relatively early. It was only 6:30 and that was definitely early for their Drama Club.

"All right! That's it for today! All you can go home now! Tomorrow, we're going to be running through act III, scenes i and ii. Rehearsal's going to be pretty long so be ready for it!"

Kyoraku said, getting up out of his seat. Ms. Ise followed suit after him.

"Wait! Mr. Kyoraku!"

Hinamori yelled as she ran of stage. Both the messy brunette man and uptight black-haired woman stared at her.

"I-I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me going to Friday Geometry tutorials tomorrow. I'm not in act III, scene i and that scene is rather long..."

The larger man smiled and knelt down to be on eye level with the much smaller girl. Ms. Ise sighed.

"That's fine. Are you doing well in that class?"

Hinamori smiled. "_No, it isn't fine. I'm in danger of failing that class._" she thought in her head, but nodded in a "yes" fashion anyways.

"Good. Make a note that our little Momo will be late tomorrow, my dear, sweet Nanao..."

He turned only to have his "dear, sweet Nanao" hit him in the face with her very thick copy of Romeo and Juliet. Kyoraku sighed as Nanao looked at the small girl.

"Most teachers don't have Friday tutorials. Most teachers, just like students, want to get home for the weekend. Your Geometry teacher has Friday tutorials?"

Nanao spoke. Hinamori gasped at her bluntness.

"Well, Mr. Aizen suggested I go to tutorials, but his regular tutorials are always so busy so he said he wouldn't mind staying after on Friday to help explain things to me..."

Hinamori watched as various people walked past her. Each one was already tired of rehearsal and practice, yet the actual performance was still so far away.

"Oh, don't worry, my little Nanao. Sosuke is a good guy. He won't keep Momo for that long."

And Kyoraku earned another slap from Nanao's copy ofRomeo and Juliet. He sighed and Hinamori smiled.

"All right! See you tomorrow, Mr. Kyoraku! Ms. Ise!"

She ran out of the auditorium, catching up with her best friend, Kotetsu Isane, who was playing the nurse. She smiled and laughed and again, had no idea what was in store for her in Mr. Aizen's private Friday tutorials.

**-end c****h. 1****-  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Aizen is one sexy bastard. I really like Aizen x Hinamori and if you don't like it, don't plan on reading this story. I hate hate hate Hitsugaya. I try to exclude him out of every story I write, but he's in this one for dramatic purposes. Let's see, I also am in love with Shunsui x Nanao. OTP? I think so! So, this little idea had been brewing in my head and I decided to just go for it after reading the story (it wasn't fanfiction) of a good friend of mine. The action of this story focuses on the production of _Romeo and Juliet. _I'm such a theatre nerd. Personally, I love Shakespeare. He's amazing. My favorite Shakespearean play isn't Romeo and Juliet, though, it just fit this story so well. Yes, it's cliché, I know! What's gonna happen between Aizen and Hinamori? GASP! I know, but I'm not telling you. Hopefully the rating on this won't have to be upgrade to M by the time I'm done. I don't plan on this story being that long. Probably 6 or 7 chapters at the most? Anyways, reviews are like crack. I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE! JKJK, Andro Firestrike doesn't do drugs.


End file.
